


Lost

by frogsandrosbifs



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 01:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsandrosbifs/pseuds/frogsandrosbifs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from  fuckyeahcharacterdevelopment.tumblr -- Filled for Cersei and Jaime.</p><p>"There are only two people left in the arena, there is no way of committing suicide, there's only one way out…. fight hand to hand until dead, the last standings are the people from your ship, what happens next ?"</p><p> </p><p>  <i>They had done it all together. They were the best team, as they could almost read into each other's mind.</i><br/><i>They had killed, they had ran, they had survived it all with a threat hanging at the back of their heads. What if I have to kill you ?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

 

The golden twins, the Capitol would call them before the Games had even started.

They were the Capitol favourites, for their beauty and their talents. Bold and gorgeous, Jaime would fight valiantly while his sister was clever and cunning, able to make alliances to better break them later. She would kill anyone who'd oppose her with a smile, wielding her dagger swiftly as her victim would give her an astonished look before passing away. The sweet, soft Cersei who had seemed to need her brother to survive could very well make her own kills, oh yes.  
 _ **Don't forget to smile for the cameras.**_  
Jaime was unbeatable with his sword, quick minded, clever and hardly ever tired. Both were beautiful enough to get the entire Capitol fawning over them and sending sponsors whenever they needed anything.

They had done it all together. They were the best team, as they could almost read into each other's mind.  
They had killed, they had run, they had survived it all with a threat hanging at the back of their heads. _**What if I have to kill you ?**_  
But they didn't think of that, they thought of today, they thought of being together, always. Surviving. Protecting each other as they always had.   
 _ **We are lions and we are not afraid,**_ they repeated to each other, day after day. _**Lions are not scared of anything.**_

But there they were, staring at each other after the last cannon sound, thinking each other's thoughts and feeling each other's feelings, both wounded, bloody and exhausted.  
Truly, none of them would win, as they were doomed to be separated from each other forever. The Capitol would make them a half of a person.

"I would die for you, you know it. You're the one who should live," Jaime whispered, as Cersei shook her head, again and again, feeling that everything was shattering, everything was breaking.  
"No," she could only say, "No."  
"The Capitol loves you more."  
"I don't give a damn about the Capitol," she whispered angrily before pulling him into an embrace, knowing that it will be over, soon, it will be over and neither of them would ever be a person again. Even if she lived, she would make sure that it would not last long for her once out of the Arena.

She kissed him then, as they had nothing to lose anymore, or maybe everything. Hesitating at first, Jaime kissed back. Their last embrace, their last kiss, the last time they would be whole. All of it in front of the whole country-- their secret revealed.

_**Did we ever have a choice ?** _

Cersei could feel the tension in the arena, she could feel the Gamemakers getting impatient and the Capitol screaming over such scandal but also waiting for their kill.

She broke the embrace, feeling cold suddenly.

"How about sword fighting, brother ?"

She had tried to say this in a light tone as if they had been home, but for the first time since the Reaping, her voice was shaky.  
After a long silence, Jaime nodded as they both grabbed their weapons.

Steel on steel – the fight was long, seemed endless even, as they could always anticipate the other's moves. For the whole time tears were rolling on their cheeks, their voices were desperate. Cersei was starting to lose focus, as her wounds were reopening and the horror made everything blurry ; that was when he sword met **_something_**.  
Jaime.  
He had thrown himself on the sword, he had done it on purpose, he-- it could be only that.  
Cersei stared at the sword through her brother's body, she stared at the blood gushing, she stared into the green eyes so much like hers.  
"Sweet sister.. I love you. Have a good life."

There was a smile on his face as the cannon rang.

Everything went black, this time. Everything had lost its colour. Cersei fell onto her knees and screamed. She screamed while Claudius Templesmith congratulated her as the new winner. She screamed while they lifted her into the hovercraft. She screamed until they sedated her.

_**No. You don't understand. I have lost. I have lost everything. I have lost myself. He died for me. I have lost. I am lost. I am not me. I am not alive.** _

This was supposed to be such a good year, they said at the Capitol later. It was too bad that this victor had gone mad at the end, they whispered to each other.

Lost. She was lost.


End file.
